fairylandfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairyland Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to Fairyland! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. We plan to have hundreds of pages here to help players learn about, and enjoy, the game. PLEASE HELP! New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on Project:Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Consider splitting up very ' '. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Naming conventions for pages on this site As Fairyland is made in the United Kingdom, please use British English! Page names Category names plural if you can count most of what's in them. Article names singular wherever practicable because it makes linking easier, e.g snail and snails, not snail and snails. We can have an article for every screen name or item name or button that appears in the game. So as to minimize typing of inline links, all of our headings and pages generally use "sentence case", which means they have no capital letters (except the very first letter) unless the name is always capitalized. That's so that they can be linked from ordinary words in text on other pages. Example: type: see the list of levels in a sentence and it looks like "see the list of levels" and thus does not make the sentence look odd but the part in brackets creates a jump link to our (proposed) page called "List of levels". The software automatically capitalizes the initial letter. (Names with commas or brackets sometimes need more work. See .) Subpages? Those pages can be further broken down with the use of standard wiki subpages, created with a slash and another word added at the end of the name. Example: Wildlife/mice. Each of those shows an automatic link back to its "basepage". However, most of our pages will probably just have the name as it appears in the game. Model pages and templates Many pages of the same sort can be quickly started with a copy of a standard outline, so that all you need to type is a few distinctive words and numbers. The first of that sort of template for the wiki are Template:plant and Template:Infobox Wildlife. They will save editor time and reader time if used, and others may do the same if they can be agreed and created soon. Categories For another way to keep our pages easily traceable from one to the other, please put every new page in at least one category, and most can be in two. If you're not pasting it in and not a quick typist, pause after "[[category:" or after another letter or two and you may get a helping hand ("autocomplete") offering a short list of existing categories: click one and it will appear on the page with its closing brackets and can be edited if it's not the best choice. Those of you who have worked on wikis before will know how to improve the order of listing within any category; if you don't know, you can leave the category as is, and someone can tweak the listing later. Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ' and ' '''! Community Portal *